


What eyes can't see

by bluecherry25



Category: Biker Mice From Mars
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bath Sex, Bathrooms, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Blindness, F/M, Kissing, Making Love, One Shot, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 23:22:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11263149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecherry25/pseuds/bluecherry25
Summary: This fanfiction is set after the accident that caused Throttle to lose his eyesight and before he got his glasses. He and Carbine are having a conversation about it but the events soon take a turn to a whole different direction.





	What eyes can't see

**Author's Note:**

> I rated this mature for reasons.. I'm a bit nervous about sharing this fic but since I went through all the trouble to write it here you go!

"Carbine, I must tell you something. I can't see" I said quietly.  
"I'm sorry to hear that. Don't worry, I'm here for you" she comforted me.  
"I appreciate that" I told her with a small smile.  
I heard a swishing sound in front of me.  
"What are you doing?" I asked her.  
"I just waved my hand in front of your face to check if you could see at least a bit" she explained.  
"Oh.. well I can't see a thing. Just plain black" I sighed, letting my arms fall to my sides.  
"Maybe your sight will return?" she asked hopefully.  
"It won't. Karbunkle did some experiments on us. He replaced my eyes with bionic ones that are good for nothing" I told her.  
"Hmm.. I'll come up with something" she promised.  
"Thanks. Meanwhile, what shall we do?" I asked suggestively.  
"I've been wanting to do something for quite a while.. Now is the perfect opportunity. Take my hand, I'll guide you" she whispered to my ear mysteriously as she grabbed my hand and helped me stand up.  
"So what do you have in mind?" I asked her with curiosity.  
"Ssh.. you'll find out" she hushed, leading me somewhere.  
Soon we stopped.

"Watch for the threshold" she hinted.  
"Oh.. okay" I said, carefully testing with my foot where it was.   
My toes brushed past it and I stepped over it. She tugged at my shirt.  
"Can you stoop down a bit so I can remove this?" she requested.  
"Yeah sure.. but why?" I wondered as I hunched over.  
"You're so impatient" she giggled and pulled my shirt off.  
"I'm just curious" I justified.  
She started running the water.  
"Could you tell me where we are?" I asked her slightly frustrated.  
"Don't talk. Focus on the moment" she advised as she closed the tap.  
"You didn't take off your clothes yet?" she asked, her steps approaching me.  
"Oops, I didn't realize" I said blushing.  
"Here, let me give a hand" she offered and opened my belt.  
She unzipped my pants and pulled them down. Her fingers felt so warm and soft against my fur.  
"I trust you can do the rest by yourself" she hummed.  
"Of course" I grinned as I removed my boxers and tossed them aside.

"Come" she ordered and took my hand into hers.  
She helped me get in the tub. The water was soothing and just right. Not too hot or cold. I allowed myself to relax and enjoy the moment. I stretched my limbs and leaned back. She began to massage my scalp gently.  
"You're too stiff. I'm gonna have to give you a proper massage" she stated after touching my arm.  
"I'd like that" I smirked.  
She started rubbing my back. I felt the tension slowly leaving my body.  
"Aah.. damn this feels so good" I mumbled.  
"There's more.." she said playfully.  
"I wonder what that would be.." I said with interest.  
She applied shampoo to my hair in circular motions. Suddenly she stopped.  
"What is it?" I asked with confusion.  
She didn't answer. Instead she threw something to the floor. It sounded soft, maybe fabric. Another similar sound followed. She stepped in the tub from the opposite of me. She lowered herself to the water. Small waves hit me and I closed my eyes even though it wasn't any different from keeping them open. 

She moved closer to me and placed her hand on my chest. I reached out to wrap my arm around her but I failed miserably.  
"It's okay" she said moving my hand to her hips.  
I traced her back with my other hand until I sensed her neck beneath my fingers. I pulled her to a passionate kiss. She didn't resist. In fact she wrapped her arms around my neck. She broke the kiss to catch her breath.  
"I'm going to finish what I started" she panted.   
She moved some items, probably bottles.  
"You know you don't have to" I commented.  
"I want to" she replied as she began to rub a bar of soap against my chest.  
"Please, can that wait? Let me make love to you" I demanded, grabbing her hand.  
The soap fell from her grip and caused a splash as it met the surface.  
"Alright then" she complied.

I moved my hand to her round butt and pulled her to a gentle kiss yet again. Her lips were unbelievably soft and she tasted sweet like vanilla.  
"Mmm.. you taste so good" I mumbled as I caressed her in my arms.  
"Turn around, would you?" I requested, feeling my erection build up.  
I could sense the water moving as she changed her position.  
"Done" she informed.  
I groped the air for a while until one of my fingers brushed over her buttock. I proceeded to grab her butt with both hands.  
"Help me out if I can't aim" I pleaded.  
"Got it" she responded.

"It was really kind of you to prepare a bath for me" I told her as I thrusted it in.  
"It's my pleasure. Did you notice you didn't need help?" she giggled.  
"Yeah, I guess I'm starting to get the hang of this" I grinned, shoving it deeper.  
"Ahn.. Throttle.. I'm not sure I can take it" she moaned.  
"I'm not finished yet" I smirked as I trailed along her stomach with my fingers.  
I reached her breasts and gave them a small squeeze.   
I leaned forward and whispered to her ear:"Told you".  
"Is there going to be more surprises?" she asked curiously, placing her hands over mine.  
I answered with my motions. I glid my left hand down her stomach and tickled her with my fingers.  
"That's the best you've got?" she laughed.  
"Maybe you should find out" I smiled, pressing my lips against her back.  
I was at my limit.  
"Babe, I won't last much longer" I confessed, panting.  
"Mmh.. let it out" she encouraged.  
"Okay, here I come" I gasped, giving in to the pressure.  
I finished and pulled back. She turned towards me and grabbed my chin.

"Not bad considering the fact you're practically blind" she chuckled and kissed me.  
"Does that mean it was bad?" I laughed.  
"No.. just different. In a good way" she said.  
I was getting a grasp of being blind so it was easier to perceive where she was. I wrapped my hands clumsily around her waist, bringing her closer to me.  
"Actually it's not all that terrible to be unable to see. I get to experience things from a different perspective. Even though I wouldn't mind seeing you naked.." I grinned teasingly.  
"Is that a compliment?" she laughed.  
"What else? You're stunningly beautiful" I declared.  
She leaned closer to me and whispered: "Some things can be seen by eyes, the rest is seen by heart".

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! To be honest I really liked writing this one-shot.


End file.
